How our Lives Change
by darkangle513
Summary: Alexis, Taylor, and Samantha are normal teens. NOT… watch as these girls join the Young Justice team. What drama will happen? What romance will bloom? Up for adoption Detail inside..
1. Chapter 1

**Okay something me and my friend's came up with so you know if you see different writing styles. Reviews are welcome but if you don't have nothing nice to say please don't say anything at all be nice and most important enjoy. Also sorry for any mistakes.**

**Summary: Alexis, Taylor, and Samantha are normal teens. NOT… watch as these girls join the Young Justice team. What drama will happen? What romance will bloom?**

* * *

Chapter 1

No one's P.O.V

Beep! Beeep! Beep! Beep!

Alexis Fury slammed her fist on her stupid alarm clock. She groaned loudly and groggily sat up in her plush king size bed. She looked around the giant messy room. The floor to ceiling windows on the opposite wall let the sun rays flood into the room. Why couldn't those stupid robbers be skinny and scrawny like in the cheesy old cartoons? Why did they have to throw Alexis across the floor on glass? She groaned even louder knowing that she will have to get out of her nice bed and go to a snotty private school. Alexis looked over at her little sister Sammy. Okay her name wasn't Sammy. Her real name is Samantha Julie Maria Elizabeth Fury. But everyone just calls her Sam or Sammy. Alexis's name is Alexis Julia Marie Isabella Fury. But again everyone calls her Alex or Lexi. Sammy's long black hair was all over her face. Alexis is surprised she hasn't fall off her bed. For some odd reason Sam has the habit of falling off her bed and not even noticing. Just then the nanny walked in. Sammy and Alexis think she is one of the sweetest women that ever walked on the planet. She was a short plump woman. She had gray short hair. She had laugh lines in the corner of her mouth and eyes. And a smile always on her face. Not a day the girls haven't seen her with one.

"Wake wakey girls!" sang. Alexis waved her hand.

"Leave us alone! We have plenty of time Bell" she waved her .Bell gave her a stern look.

"It's 8:10am" she said. Alexis eyes opened in shock.

"What!" she screeched. She jumped out of bed and looked over at the alarm clock. It's a miracle that thing even works. Alexis started shaking Sammy. They all had 35 minutes to get ready, pick up their best friend Taylor Richards, and get to school on time! Sammy groaned.

"Come on Sammy wake up" Alexis urged. All Sammy did was roll on her other side and ignore her older sister. Sammy couldn't help but think her older sister did these things on purpose!

"Samantha Julie Maria Elizabeth Fury wake up! We only have 35 minutes" Alexis shouted. Sam shot up in her bed.

"What?" she yelled getting out. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" Sam snapped. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Like I had a choice here Sam." her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Girls why don't you go take a shower and I'll have your things ready" said.

"Thank you" they both yelled running into the bathroom. chuckled at the teenage girls. She might not have known them very long but she loved them already. Each girl ran into their own shower. This is a plus about living in a mansion. Both girls took a quick shower. They grabbed a towel and wrapped it around themselves. They ran into their room. On their bed was their school uniform. Alexis grabbed hers and ran into the bathroom. While younger 14 year old Sam changed in the room. In 2 minutes tops they were scrambling to get their things. Sam was trying to find her things for school while Alex looked in the mirror. She closed her eyes and tried and spell out. In just seconds her hair was dry but she blew backwards.

"Ha! Still can't control your powers!" Sam teased.

"Says the one who got thrown unconscious for a couple seconds" Alex responded. Sam frowned and left her sister alone. Alexis quickly flat ironed her hair. Both girls flew out their mansion without saying goodbye to Nick their foster Dad. They flew into BMW. Alexis drove not even carrying her way above the speed limit. Sam was putting on her sneackers. She despised wearing anything other than sneakers and her black boots. Alex pulled into Taylor's house. Alexis honked multiple of times.

"I think she heard you the first time" Sammy hissed at her sister. Lexi rolled her eyes. Lexi loved her sister but she could be sooooo annoying. Before an argument could break out Taylor came hopping out her house. Her long jet black hair flowing behind her. Taylor is so cheery that it makes Alexis sick sometimes. Taylor jumped in the backseat.

"Your late" she simply said laughing along with Sammy.

"Nice to see you too" Alex said through gritted teeth. She sped away praying they weren't late...again.

"Oh calm down Lexi! You know I was kidding" Taylor said. Sam laughed.

"Yeah you know we love you" Sam poked her sister. Alex rolled her eyes.

"After being with you two last night and being skidded across glass and have multiple bruises. I'm not in the best mood" Lexi explained. They both rolled their eyes.

"I have to limp because someone made a mistake" Taylor glared at Sam.

"Sorry TyTy" she apologized.

"Bye! I got to buy my coffee before class" Sam yelled running to the nearby coffee shop. Her skirt and long black hair jumping behind her. The school uniform we had to wear was h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e! We had to wear an ugly navy blue blazer jacket with a required white blouse. With a navy blue plaid skirt that would make a Nun jealous. And thank god we could wear any black shoes.

"She's going to go crazy one day" TyTy said.

"You don't have to live with her" Alexis shaked her head. Taylor pointed and laughed at her. Taylor will forever love making fun of Lexi!

Finally the dreaded school day was over.8 hours of school were too much in the girl's opinion. Taylor didn't even know how she was passing all her classes. She didn't even want to go to Dalton Academy. Her father made her go. The only fun part about school was hanging out with Sammy and Lexi. Those adopted sisters were Taylor's best friends. Taylor had meant them when both parents got together and had a business meeting. Samantha was the crazy 14 years old you gotta love. She had long black hair with dark purple highlights. While Alexis was 15 and pretty much crazy like her younger sister. She had long brown hair with natural red highlights. Ironic how their last names were Fury. They were now driving to the sister's house. Taylor would rather mess up their house than her own

"Kendall is waaaaayyy hotter" Taylor yelled.

"Noooooo! I think Carlos and then Kendall" Sammy argued.

"You're both wrong! James all day!" Alexis yelled over both of them. They walked into the huge mansion.

"We're Home!" all three girls yelled. They all looked at each other and laughed.

"Girls come here, please" Nick Fury Alexis and Sammy's adoptive father yelled. The girls walked into the living room. Nick Fury was sitting down. Next to him sat a tall tan man. He had slick black hair. He was dressed in a black suit that all the girls thoughts were old fashioned. He was obviously muscular.

"Girls this is Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman" Nick said. All their jaws dropped. Right down to the floor. All they had to say was "Seriously?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I forgot to mention in the first chapter *sighs* I dont own Young Justice sadly :( Anyway thank you for the really appreiacte them to Caitlin we dont care very much for your you dont like it you dont gotta read please take your negative reviews somewhere else.P.S:Read and review. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Taylor's P.O.V

Woooooowwwwwwwwww! The Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman is standing right in front of me! This dude is like l-e-n-g-e-n-d! We were big time rookies compared to this guy. I mean man. Oh you know what I mean!

"Hello girls. How were your studies?" Bruce asked. Eeeeccckkkk! Someone screamed. For a second I thought it was me that I let it out when it was actually Alexis! But if she didn't do it I defiantly would of. Wait, she's supposed to be the mature one? Why was here? Why did he want to meet us? Why does he care about our studies? Were we going to meet Superman? Wait scratch that. We all three might faint if we meet Superman AND Batman on the same day.

"Ummmmm...good..."Alex wondered off trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"It was good I guess. I almost got lunch detention" Sam replied. I rolled my eyes. Of course she almost got lunch detection and Nick shocked his head.

"It waaaassss go boring. But it was fun today because I had this Japanese subsitute! And he was eating lunch with chopsticks!" I blurted out. That came out way different than what I wanted. Sam and Alexis slammed their hands on their foreheads. I shrugged at them and sat down on the coutch. Sam and Lexi just stood there like they were shocked with electrity. I cleared my throat and they snapped out of it. They sat down on two chairs.

"Umm not to be rude but why..." Sam looked awkward.

"Why are you here?" Alexis blurted out. Sam punched her while I sent a glare at her. Wow and she's supposed to be the oldest one here. We all looked at Nick and Bruce-I mean Batman. Whatever.

"I'm here for you girls of course. I want you three to join the team" Batman answered simply. O-M-G was he really asking us to join the team! I can't believe it! I quickly pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Okay I wasn't because it clearly hurt.

"OMG I can't believe this! When do we leave?" I asked. They all looked at me. I felt my face burn up a little. I can't help but feel a little embarrassed that they were all looking at me like that.

"Wait wait wait. Before we join anything we have some questions to ask" Alexis said. I slumped a little. Of course the sisters were always the one to question everything. I don't if it was because of the adoption thing or what. But they have to shut up and take the chance.

"Okay go ahead girls" Nick said

"What team exactly? I'm pretty sure you're not talking about The Justice League. They are like epic" Alex slightly squealed at the end. I sighed loudly.

"Dumba$$ I think he means The Young Justice League" Sam said. We all looked at Batman for conformation. He nodded yes.

"That is correct" he answered. I squealed again.

"Again so when are we going?" I asked. He was about to answer me when Sam glared at me.

"How did you discover our secret identities?" Sam asked. I was about to answer when it dawned at me that I never revealed my secret indent to anyone expect Alex and Sammy. We glanced at each other nervously.

"Well you know how you stopped the bank robbers yesterday?" Nick asked. We all nodded at the sometime.

"It left enough bruises "I muttered under my breath.

"We sent someone over to stop it themselves when you girls beat it to them" Batman said. Panic rose up in my chest. A real superhero was supposed to do it? Are we in trouble? Wait, if we were in trouble then why was he asking us to join the team?

"Still doesn't answer our question" Lexi said. Batman didn't look irritated though.

"You defeated them without much difficluty. After when you left before the Police could get there we traced you back here" Batman explained.

"So you tracked us" we all said at the sametime. Nick nodded.

"In a way yes girls" he said. We let that sink in.

"You think were good enough to join the team?" Lexi asked. Batman nodded.

"Yes. You will also train with Black Canary-" Sam cut Batman off.

"The actual Black Canary?" she asked. Batman nodded.

"Awesome" I said.

"You will train with her and the rest of the team. And you will carry out missions that me and the League agree with" Batman finished. We let that sink in. Me, Sam and Alexis looked at understanding passed between us.

"We want to join" we all said but mine came out louder than the rest.

"So when are we going?" I asked once again. The sisters were going to say something when Batman beat it to them.

"Right now" he said. We all shot up. Batman stood up as well along with Nick. Batman shook hands with Nick. He turned to us.

"Change. I will meet you outside" and with that he left. We all looked at each other in disbelief.

"Did we just meet Batman?" Sam wondered out loud.

"Are we really going to join Young Justice?" Lexi wondered out loud.

"Are we really going to Mount Justice?" I wondered outloud. We all plopped down in wonder. I can't believe this just happened and it's going to be getting better.

"Well go change! Batman is waiting for you" Nick's voice snapped us out of our daze. We all shot up. We started taking off our jackets and shoes.

"Oh gods. I'll see you after you change" Nick quickly exited the room. We all had our costumes under our clothes. I know cheesy but we couldn't have anywhere. I took off my shoes and jacket's unbuttoned my blouse. When I was done I took off my skirt. I looked over and saw Alexis was already putting on her boots along with Sammy. I quickly put on my high tops. I quickly grabbed my mask and grabbed it. I looked over to see Alexis and Sam ready holding their mask. I had a light blue short sleeve shirt with dark purple tights up to my ankles with a purple and blue mini-skirt. With of course high tops and my purple mask. I looked like Icy. I looked over at Sammy-I mean Fortuna. She had on a tight navy blue shirt. A grey skirt with navy blue leggings. Navy blue calf high boots. And of course her gravy and navy blue mask. Lastly Hecate aka Alexis was in a purple shirt. She had black shorts with purple leggings. Long black boots with a tiny heel in the back. (I honestly don't know how she fights with those on) She had a black cloak/hoodie on and her black mask. " Let"s do this" Sam Said We all nodded. We walked to the door. Nick was waiting there with a smile." Bye girls. Be careful" he hugged all of us. It was a little awkward but we hugged back. We walked outside to see a sleek black care waiting. The windows were tinted soo black you couldn't see anything inside. We got in the car only to see Batman there.

The 5 minute drive felt like years. I was so nervous. Where they going to be mean? Were they going to accept us? Was there going to allot of fighting? When Batman finally parked we walked out into a dingy old street downtown. We walked out. Thank god there weren't many people out because how weird would that look. Three girls dressed in costumes and Batman. Batman got out, slammed his door, and locked it with his car keys. He walked over to an old fashioned telephone booth.

"Are you just going to leave your car like that?" Alex asked. Batman didn't respond.

"It's a no parking area" I pointed out. He didn't respond. Well I guess he didn't care. He got in the telephone booth. We all awkwardly got in there with him. His was small and crowded.

"Put on your mask" Batman ordered. We all put our mask on. That's when we all looked like our super hero self's. Hecate, Fortuna, and me Icy. Batman put in some numbers and I don't even know what happened. There was a white light and all of a sudden I heard "Batman identified" When I could see again we were in what I'm guessing the Headquarters. It was a cave but an amazing one. I guess we were in

The main hall with a holographic computer, which was huge. I could see Fortuna trying hard not to let her jaw drop. I looked like it could also serve as a training area, living quarters, and a hangar. Then I noticed the other six people there. Half were boys and half were girls.

"These are your new team mates I was telling you about" Batman started. I noticed they all looking at us strangely. Not sure if in a good way or bad. "

This is Hecate" he introduced. Hecate stepped forward and smiled. This one boy, i'm not sure what his name was, but he was eyeing her. In a good way though. He was totally checking her out.

"This is Fortuna" he introduced her next. She next forward and waved. I recognized Robin immeditaly, and he was defiantly looking at her more than us.

"Lastly this is Icy" he said. I stepped forwards next to Fortune. I smiled and waved.

"Get to know them. I have to get to The Hall of Justice. So get to know them" he said and disappeared. How did he do that? Anyway we all kind of stood there starring at each other, until finally someone decided to break the silence. Kid Flash appeared in front of us.

"Kid Flash at your service ladies" he kissed my hand. I couldn't help but blush.

"Nice to meet you" Hecate said.

"Hi" Sam simply said. He winked at the both of them and gave a smirk to Hecate. Robin came up next.

'OMG its Robin' I heard Fortune squeal in our minds.

"Well act cool dumba$$" Hecate snapped back in her mind. Robin shaked each one of our hands.

"Hi I'm Robin" he said.

"Oh we know" Me and Hecate muttered under our breaths. He looked confused but didn't have enough time to respond.

"Superboy " the dude that was checking Hecate said. He didn't look much like a talker. The girls finally decided to introduce us.

"Hi I'm Miss Martain" the green girl said.

"Hi!" I shaked her hand. I was going to like her alot! She seemed like fun.

"Hi" the other two said.

"At least act happier" I snapped at them. .

"OMG Hi guys! My name is Hecate! And I love unicorns and the color pink with a passion" Hecate said with fake ethusiam. What am I going to do with her?"

"Hi I'm Artemis" we shaked the archers name.

"And I'm Zantanna" the other girl said. It got a little awkward after that...

"I love this place!" Hecate said. Fortuna rolled her eyes.

"Of course Superboy keeps checking you out" she nudged her. Hecate turned a shade of pink.

"Robin seems to like you little more than just friends" I wagged my eyebrow. She blushed while I and Hecate blushed.

"Kid Flash flirts with you" Fortuna muttered. I rolled my eyes. Of course he's going to flirt with me!

"Of course! He flirts with everyone!" I yelled a little too loudly. They all stared at us. Artemis had an eyebrow raised kind of daring me to continue.

"Hey can I ask you something?" someone asked beside me. We all jumped to see Kid Flash beside us. "You need to stop that" I said. He shrugged.

"Anyway, we couldn't figure your powers. And wondering what they were" he said bluntly. We all looked at the others avoiding eye contact with us. Hecate blushed for some reason.

"Why? You all want to know?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" they all answered. We all looked at each other smirking.

"I'll start! I have the ability to turn anything and anyone to ice. See!" I said. I pointed a bowl of chips on the counter, I concentrated and the next thing you know they were completely frozen.

"I was going to eat those" Superboy said.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"I can control technology or all most anything with my mind. Telekinetic" Fortune exclaimed. The lights in the Cave started flickering; the appliances were turning off and on. Just then a knife went flying at KidFlash. He easily dodged it.

"And I have Manna Manipulation and energy control. I can create hammers, protective helmets, battering rams beams to grab and throw enemies, stepping stones/platforms to carry me and others though air, safety nets" Hecate explained. She looked towards the left. Dark purple stepping stones appeared in front of her. She stepped on each one and was about ten feet in the air when made them disappear and she fell on the couch next to Superboy.

"That's so cool!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Yeah. Fortuna I'll like to know more of your powers" Robin smiled at Fortune. She smiled back.

"Sure" she responded.

"I wonder if we can communicate through our minds" Megan wondered.

"Let's try" Fortuna said. They started to look at each other and we decided to leave them alone.

"Can you cast spells?" Zantanna asked Hecate.

"Yeah but I need the spell book. But there are a couple I need to practice or someone will turn to purple" Fortune had a grin aiming right for me. I glared at her.

"Great and then you'll be a Popsicle "I said. She paled and quickly looked away. I looked over at Kid flash.

"Can you like move super quick where you can pass through solid objects like Flash?" I asked him. He actually blushed!

"No or I'll get a bloody noise" he said quietly. Awww I still can't believe he blushed. .

"Well your way faster than anyone I know" I teased. He had an amused grin on his face. That's when I heard Sam scream. I turned ready to fight but saw her ten feet in the air, supported by one of Hecate's steps. She was laughing hysterically.

"Let me go!" Fortune screamed. Hecate shaked her head. She was walking. I saw a small puddle of water. I focused on it and it turned to pure ice. When Hecate that idiot stepped on it she fell back forgetting about the step. Fortune fell through the sky. I thought she was going to hit the floor when Robin cached her. I sighed a breath of relief. They were both blushing. Awwww they make s-Something hard slammed into me. I slammed fast first into Kid Flash. He both fell and he fell on me, both his hands on either side of my head. We were literally inches away from each other.

"If you wanted me that bad you should of just said so" he said. I rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me. I went to glare at Hecate for starting this mess to see her in Superboys arms. What? How did that happen? Wow you miss allot by being centimeters away from kissing one of the cutest guys I've ever seen. I noticed Megan was glaring at Superboy and Hecate. Zantanna was seriously glaring at Robin and Fortune. And Artemis looked like she wanted to murder me and KidFlash .Oh gods this can't be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Again sadly i do not own Young Justice. I want to thank every one that reviewed. And dont forget to R&R, but most importanly... ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 3 No one's P.O.V

All the young super heroes were really doing nothing. When all of a sudden the Zeta-Beam shone and they heard "Aqualad identified". Most of the team smiled knowing they were going to see their team captain and good friend. While the new members Hecate, Icy and Fortuna looked confused. Aqualad came in with a grin on his face. He was happy to be back to his team/friends and meeting the new team members. Megan was the first...err person to hug him.

"I missed you Aqualad!" the Martian exclaimed. Aqualad smiled.

"I missed you too." He responded. Robin intended to be next but KidFlash beat him to it. KidFlash and Aqualad man hugged and then Robin and Aqualad. Superboy simply nodded at Aqualad. Aqualad nodded back acknowledging him. Artemis came up to him and gave him a quick hug. When all the familiar friends caught up the new members walked towards them.

"Hello. I am Aqualad the team leader." He introduced himself. Fortuna was the first to shake his hand. "Hi I'm Fortuna" She introduced herself. When they were finished Icy eagerly shaked his hand almost breaking it.

"Hi Aqualad. I'm Icy!" Icy practically yelled. He smiled liking her enthusiasm. Lastly Hecate shaked his hand.

"I'm Hecate" She simply said. He simply nodded as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you" He said. They all nodded. They started talking when they heard "Batman recognized" They all stopped what they were doing to see if they had a mission. Fortuna, Icy, and Hecate were eager to go on a mission along with the rest of the team. Since they've met the rest of the Justice League (**They did even though we didn't mention it!**)

"Get suited up and meet me in the briefing room ASAP" Batman said. They all suited up and walked to the briefing room exactly how Batman ordered. "We have reason to believe that Sportsmaster, Cheshire, Hook, Ultra Humanite, & Black spider were behind an earlier attack on a ship that was carrying some very important tech. We want you to go and retrieve the entel on what they are doing with it and stop them" Batman said. All the young superheroes looked at each other and nodded.

"We accept the mission" Aqualad said on behalf of the team. Right after the briefing they all headed to Miss Martian's Bio-Ship. Once inside they all set down and Icy was the first to speak.

"How the hell do you strap in?" Icy asked. Fortuna and Hecate were thinking the same thing but decided not to say anything.

"The Bio-Ship which is controlled by my mind does that for you" Miss Martian answered.

"I had the same question" KidFlash whispered to Icy. Icy gave him a grateful look.

"Looks like love bird over there are going to make out" Hecate whispered to Fortuna. Fortuna smirked at her older sister.

"Guys can you hear me?" Miss Martian asked in everyone's minds.

"What the-" all the new girls asked.

"Miss Martian links us all mentally so we can communicate without have to actually speak" Robin explained in their minds.

"Yeah it's awesome" KidFlash exclaimed. All the girls slowly nodded.

"I guess that cool" Hecate said. "More like amazing!" Fortuna exclaimed.

"Ok we can all hear each other" Superboy growled.

"Yes Miss Martian we should get going" Aqualad said.

"Finally!" Artemis yelled out loud. They took off Miss Martian leading the way.

"Where are we going? " Hecate asked in her mind.

"We're going to an abounded warehouse on the coast of Rio" Robin answered her. They all nodded knowing their questioned was answered.

Once they were there they all exited the Bio-Ship.

"So what's the plan?" they all suspically asked at the same time in their minds.

"KidFlash and Icy will take Black Spider while Hecate and Superboy take Ultra-Humanite. Robin and Fortuna will take Hook. Lastly Miss Martian, me and Artemis will take Sportmaster and Cheshire. Okay" Aqualad said in their minds. They all nodded.

"Sure, but where are these guys at exactly?" Sam asked.

"Well they seem to be at the Warehouse as I can tell" Megan answered.

"Then let's go" Icy said a little too loud in their minds. They all groaned.

"Wait do you hear that?" Superboy asked.

"What?" Artemis and Hecate asked.

"Watch out" Fortuna yelled out loud as a yellow disk came at them. They all made it out of the way in time when the disk landed it on contact.

"Split-up" Aqualad ordered.

Alexis's P.O.V

The weather was perfect too bad this fat monkey over here had to ruin it. I remember the time Mom and Dad took me and Sam to the beach and the weather was perfect like this. That day seemed perfect and it ended perfect with one of Dad's favorite foods, Smores. The memory seemed almost too perfect to be true but I knew it was because I had a picture to remember it. Why did they have to leave this world? Why did they have to die? I was snapped out my thoughts when I noticed the big ape was farther than I remember.

"Damn this monkey is fast" I said as we ran to get closer to the warehouse on Aqualad's orders.

"Watch out!" I yelled to Superboy as Ultra-Humanite shot another disk at us. Now I was started to get pissed because he has horrible aim and almost hit me.

"Okay monkey. Let's play" I said through gritted teeth.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Superboy said. I wasn't going to grin at him because...I didn't really know. I was just happy that he was talking to me. But of course he was already running towards Ultra-Humanite. While he was running, I distracted Ultra-Humanite by throwing manna disk at him. The purple disk didn't do much compared to the yellow energy disk he was shooting at us.

"Damn it" I muttered. That's when Superboy started attacking him, more like pummeling, and knocked the gun out of his big hairy monkey hands. I quickly ran towards it, getting my legs dirty with dirt/mud. I could see it was probably some of the tech Batman was talking about.

"Why are these energy disks so special? Why are they stronger than normal?" I asked myself under my breath. Then I heard a loud crash. I looked up in time to see Superboy being thrown by Ultra-Humanite. I immediately felt anger rise inside of me. I started to throw manna disk at him. It affected him more because they were bigger and stronger. He wasn't as scary now without a weapon, huh? Superboy ran up behind him and started to attack. But the super-sized monkey was definitely fighting back. I took my eyes off for a millisecond at the gun.

"Look out!" Superboy yelled. I looked up to see a huge boulder flying right towards me. I created a manna shield and the boulder broke it but I flew back before the boulder could hit me the gun was alright. I looked up to see a very furious Superboy. I noticed one good punch and the giant ape asshole was knocked out cold. Woah did he care so much? I shakily got up and walked over to Superboy and an unconscious Ultra-Humanite. Superboy was so tensed; I've never seen him like this. I wanted so bad to place my hand on his shoulder but I felt like I was crossing some lines.

"Um do we leave him here?" I asked pointing to the giant monkey. Supeboy shaked his head.

"No we can't. If he wakes up and we leave him he's going to go free and do something even more dangerous" Superboy answered.

"Okay but I aint carrying him to the Warehouse" I said. I gave him my puppy dog face. Superboy rolled his eyes at me. .

"I'll carry him" he said. He bent down and picked up the giant ape on his shoulders. I couldn't help but notice him flex his biceps.

"Come on let's go before you buckle under the weight" I teased him.

"Says the one who almost got crushed by a boulder" he said. I glared at him while we walked to the warehouse.

Taylor's P.O.V

"Such a show off" I thought as KidFlash was running at least 10 yards ahead of me.

"I heard that!" He exclaimed in my mind. I rolled my eyes. I was going to respond when something attached to the front of my shirt and threw me into a tree. That stupid oversized bug threw me with a spider web! That asshole! I hit the tree behind me really hard. My head was slightly throbbing. Not more than the time Mom made me tried a helicopter in cheerleading practice. But the boys didn't catch me in time and the mat pretty much broke my fall. I was lucky I didn't break anything….again "Uuuggggghhhhhhh" I groaned out loud. I stood up. I didn't hit myself that hard, people!

"You okay?" KidFlash asked appearing next to me. I nodded.

"Yeah" I answered through gritted teeth. In a few seconds Black Spider charged at us again. We both moved out the way before he could do anything to either of us. I tried to freeze him but he was moving too fast for me. I couldn't freeze him and if I could it would be hardly noticeable.

"Hey can you freeze him?" KidFlash asked me in my mind.

"Nope" I answered popping the p. I side stepped another attack from him and gave a couple punches while moving from him.

"He's moving too fast for me to freeze him. Can you distract him long enough so I can freeze his feet?" I asked him in my mind.

"Okay let's try it out" Kid Flash said.

"Okay distract him" I snapped. Black Spider moved quickly, too quickly, and threw me. I crashed into another tree but fell in a bush. I stood up really pissed now. Kid Flash started running around him. When he stopped Black Spider tried to get him but KidFlash got away before he could.

"Stop playing brat" I heard Black Spider growl. When his back was turned I turned to him. I concentrated hard on his feet and ice started to form. His feet were frozen but I knew it couldn't hold him long. He turned as far as he could and shot another spider web at me. Before he could throw me, I ripped it off me.

"Hurry! Now KidFlash!" I yelled. "Be careful though because his hands are still free" I snapped in my mind hopping he'll listen.

"No problem" He said back. KidFlash came at top speed and started A-T-T-A-C-K-I-N-G him so fast I had a hard time keeping up with it all. I saw fist, kicks, slaps, who knew he wasn't all speed? Guess training with Black Canary was necessary. I heard a crack; I winced to see Black Spider fall to the ground. He didn't seem to be moving. I poked him with my foot.

"Is he alive?" I asked out loud.

"Yeah I didn't beat him up that hard" KidFlash responded with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah yeah yeah" I waved him off. He laughed.

"So do we leave him here?" I asked.

"No we have to take him with us" he answered.

"Can I freeze his hands first?" I asked through gritted teeth. He looked amused and nodded. I moved his hands so they were together; I opened my hand over his body, and channeled my anger. In no time his hands were frozen in a block of ice.

"Feel better beautiful?" he asked me. I nodded yes and blushed noticing he called me beautiful. Just then I noticed something sticking out his suit. I grabbed it and it was some small gadget thing. I guess that's the tech we were supposed to get.

"Now what? We can't leave him here" I said trying to get the blush down.

"It's not like he's getting away" He pointed out slightly kicking his limp body.

"Maybe I can help with that" Alexis appeared right behind me. I mean Hecate. I jumped ten feet in the air.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I demanded clutching my chest.

"Umm I was going this way" She pointed to the Warehouse not too far. I nodded slowly, trying to get my heartbeat down. KidFlash was laughing hysterically at me.

"Okkkaaayy then. I'll help" She said. She made a dark purple ´platform appear and carrying Black Spider in the air.

"Yeah let's get to the warehouse" I said walking towards it.

"Why the slow way?" KidFlash whined.

"Because you're the only one who can run at the speed of sound" I answered. He thought about for it a second. "Point taken. I'll see you there sweetcheecks" he said.

"No you won't! You're with us" I snapped at him.

"No I'll meet you there" He tried again about to run off but slower to tease me. Big mistake. I immediately froze his feet making it harder for him to move.

"Nope" I popped the p with a smug smirk on my face.

"Wow" Lexi muttered.

"Yeah you'll carry the giant spider but not the ape" Superboy muttered while passing by us with Ultra-Humanite on his shoulders. .

"Whatever" Alexis muttered, while walking away Black Spider behind her. I followed her.

"Come on Kid dork" I said.

"I can't move!" I heard him whine.

"Well figure it out" I said .I wonder how it's going with Sam and Robin.

Sam's P.O.V

As I was just walking around carefully. I'm like a ninja! I turned to mutter something to Robin when I saw he was gone! What the-? Wow. You really can't turn your back on him. He was definitely Boy Wonder alright because that boy makes me wonder about him. Woah. I shaked my head. I'm starting to sound like Taylor. Gosh she's rubbing off of me. I kept walking though.

"Where did he go?" I muttered under my breath. I remember when Dad and I played hide and seek when I was really little. He was always so good at it. It was my favorite game to play with him. It was like he completely use to disappear. It always amazes me to this day. I bet if he was still alive he still won't explain it to me. I wondered if Mom's magic has to do with it. She was always so good with it. Her spell books were so old and amazing; I could never understand them fully. That's when I heard a really eerie laugh that made my skin crawl. I stopped and looked around. That's when I heard a branch snap. I looked down immediately and noticed it wasn't me.

"Who's there?" I muttered. I immediately slapped my forehead. What is wrong with me? Why would I ask that out loud to the bad guy?

"No one special just me" A tall guy with blonde hair said. But what really stood out was the hook where his hand should have been.

"Hook I'm guessing" I said simply with a slight irritation to my voice.

"Good guess" He said with a cocky smirk on his face.

"New twerp to the Justice League Team" he said. I nodded.

"Yup" I said.

"Well let's see what you got" he said.

"With pleasure" I popped my knuckles. I ran towards him only to stop to see one of Robins weapons fly at him. I moved back and saw the weapon explode in front of Hook sending him back. I looked around to see Robin.

"Finally decide to come out" I teased.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun" he smirked while charging at Hook. I looked to see I didn't do anything to Hook. I quickly levitated a couple of rocks/boulders and shot them at him which he dodged surprising. Robin landed a punch but Hook dodged the other and sent Robin back. Hook sent well his giant Hook towards Robin, but Robin dodged, kicked it, and sent it back towards Hook. Robin ran up and started kicking and punching but Hook pushed him back with the Hook. But Robin caught himself with a flip and landed next to me.

"That's not going to work" I said in my mind.

"I know" he said with irritation in his voice. I knew it wasn't directed to me.

"So any idea's boy wonder?" I asked. I heard him growl but he responded.

"You distract him while I get close enough to punch him" He said.

"Okay" I responded. With that I started to levitate boulders. I threw them but broke them up in smaller pieces. If one piece didn't hit him then I was hoping the other would and it worked! Robin threw an explosive and smoke was everywhere. I couldn't see Hook. I couldn't really breathe either. I heard them both struggling, I heard a hit and I saw a body fall to the ground. I hoped it wasn't Robin's but I saw something big and silver on the body. I quickly pinned Hook down.

"Please tell me you have something to tie him with" I said. Robin grinned.

"I always come prepared" he said.

"Then tie him" I threw Hook's head back. I quickly stood and Robin threw another weapon. He was tied. He put tape on his mouth and tied a long piece of rope so we could drag him.

"Come on let's go to the warehouse now" I said.

"Were here already" he answered with an amused grin now.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah just in front of the huge bush actually" he said. I felt my face heat up and hopped he didn't see.

"Come on. Let's meet up with the others" he said. I nodded. We started walking dragging Hook behind us.

No one's P.O.V

"Anyone left?" Aqualad asked.

"We have Black Spider" KidFlash and Icy said. Taylor pointed to the uncousice villain.

"We got Ultra-Humanite" Superboy and Hecate said. Hecate expected Superboy to mutter something under his breath about having to carry the big ape but Superboy went back to his normal quiet self. Lexi was thinking that her puppy dog face was better than she thought.

"We have Hook" Robin and Fortuna confirmed. "

We have Sportsmaster but Chesire got away" Aqualad said. Hecate noticed that Artemis didn't look very happy, troubled almost. She made a side note to ask her about it. Hecate and Artemis have been getting pretty close while Taylor and Megan gotten close. Sam and Zantanna despised each other. You could feel the tension when they were both together. Personally Sam thought she should take a chill pill, learn to control her powers, get some better moves, and not complain about not going on a mission. Zantanna just annoyed Sam so much. Like that one person you don't like, everything they do annoys you. That's Zantanna for Sammy.

"So I'm guessing Miss Martian should exam these and then hand it over to the League" Fortuna said.

"Of course" Megan exclaimed.

"Okay let's get going then" Artemis snapped in their minds. They all looked at her but she ignored them.

"We have a lot to move" Icy said.

"Yeah let's start moving" Hecate agreed. That pretty much meant the boys were going to carry it.

After the mission they got on Bio-Ship and went back to Mount Justice while the League took care of the Villains.

"Good job, all of you." Batman said while looking at all the young heroes. They all looked a mess but Batman didn't point that out. "

The Tech will now be properly ported where we can examine it. You are dismissed" he said.

"Thank god" Icy muttered.

"Agreed" Fortuna agreed.

"Yeah I could go for a long hot shower" Hecate agreed.

"Yeah me too" Artemis agreed. With that everyone went to their own rooms. They all showered, changed, and went to sleep. All the girls wondering if they were going to go to sleep feeling this way all the time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Taylor:We will never say it!**  
**Alexis:Why do we have to say it?**  
**Sam:Please don't make us!**  
**Dark Voice:Do it!**  
** Taylor + Alexis+ Sam: Fine we do not own Young Justice**  
**(if we did we wouldn't be writing this)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V**

I feel soooooo sore! After that mission I'm aching. And considering what's happened after that. Plus Coach Hannel at school made my whole class run five miles because supposably I was rude. I wasn't being rude. I just said that yellow isn't his color and he shouldn't wear it...ever again! Black Canary made us run 10 laps. And that was only the warm up! I didn't even want to run one lap let alone run 9 more. The boys seemed unfazed finishing before all the girls. Sam and Taylor would not stop for complaining in my mind for nothing. Like Taylor does cheerleading, isn't she used to doing things like this? Taylor finished right before me. A couple seconds later I crossed. She collapsed on a bench while I collapsed on the floor not caring if I was in the way or not. I was breathing pretty heavily.

"Do you want some water?" Artemis asked appearing right above me. I nodded yes very fast. She dumped some cold water on my face. It felt so good. I didn't even care if it got on my shirt or my hair looks even more shity or that my mask was getting wet as well. I sat up on the floor and she sat down next to me. Both us looked around the room. My eyes landed on Sam and Robin. Awww my little sister might actually get a boyfriend and I'm glad it's Robin. They were like made for each other. And that's pretty surprising come from me because I've never approved of any other guys she liked or had crush on. Artermis followed my gaze and she slightly grinned with me.

"They make a cute couple." Artemis stated. I grinned at her and nodded. I continued looking around. My eyes landed on Superboy and . I could feel the grin disappear to be replaced with a frown. I don't know but seeing them together made my blood boil. To top it all off I know I shouldn't feel this way since I don't know Superboy that well. But I was just instantly drawn towards them. Artemis nudged me causing me to get out my thoughts.

"Hey don't think about them. Focus on your bra showing through your shirt." She said. I immediately looked down and sighed in relief.

"Very funny." I grumbled. I saw her looking at something, more like someone(s).I followed her gaze to see she was looking at KidFlash and Taylor. They were talking when suddenly Taylor did a hurdler jump and landed in a split. KidFlash's eyes shone with impression. Damn show off. I could do a split, a toe touch, and a hurkie. Moves you could do in dancing but no real fancy cheerleading moves. I heard Artemis growl next to me. I nudged her.

"Hey don't focus on them. Focus on your sweaty forehead." I mimicked her. She snorted. She was about to respond when Black Canary beat her to it.

"Okay since were done with warm ups. We're going to go one on one." She announced was happy just as long I didn't go against Superboy. I've seen what he can do and personally I would look forward to that...ever!

"First off Icy and " Black Canary announced had a slight smirk on my face. Both girls walked to the middle of the mat.

"The goal of this exercise is to pin the other down for 3 seconds without using your powers." Black Canary annouced. Oh wow this is going to interesting.

"You're telling me!" Sam said in my mind. I rolled my eyes at my little sister.

"Get the hell out my mind Samantha." I snapped. I saw her pout.

"Harsh much Sis" she said.

"Annoying much Sis?" I told her.

"Touché my friend." she said. I rolled my eyes at her once again...

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V**

This is going to be that hard. At least I hope it won't be.

"Good luck girls and began!" Black Canary yelled. I ran at and she started levitating in the air.

"No powers !" Black Canary yelled at her almost immediately. "

Sorry!" yelled back levitating down.

"Again!" Black Canary ordered. I ran at again and she dodged it and tried to kick me. I dodged it with a flip then I tried to land a high kick but she grabbed my leg and dropped me to the floor. She tried to pin me but there was no way in hell she was pinning me that easily. I rolled over and quickly got back up and went to punch her. She dodged my punch and then I tried to high kick which she dodged again. Then she did a low sweep kick which knocked me down. She pinned me down.

"One" I heard Black Canary say. Too tired.

"Two" I heard her say. I went to kick out but she already said three. Damn, Damn, Damn, Damn I cursed. I can't believe I lost like that.

"Such foul language from such a lady." I heard Sam say in my mind.

"Forget you Samantha Julie Maria Elizabeth Fury." I growled at her.

"Harsh much Taylor Caitlin Richards." She said back. I growled and decided not to respond to that annoying comment.

* * *

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was laughing still when I heard Black Canary announce the next person. "Fortuna and Zantanna." Black Canary announced. I walked to the middle of the mat where Taylor and were seconds ago. This is going to be easy.

"Remember no powers." Black Canary reminded us. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the older superhero.

"Now begin" she announced. Zantanna made the first move and ran at me. I ran at her as well. She swung at me and I easily dodged. As I dodged it I sent a punch her way and she barley dodged it. That would have connected right to her pretty jaw. She tried a low sweep kick, like , but I saw it coming and I missed it with a flip in the air. When I landed I gave her a good punch but she didn't fall...yet. Damn I almost had her. But my thoughts were cut short as she tried to kick me but I flipped over her and was able to throw her unbalance. I took a chance and did a quick low sweep kick and right when she was about to fall, I punched her and she landed really hard on the floor. I almost felt bad.

"One, Two, Three. Fortuna wins!" Black Canary announced stood up. I gave Zantanna my hand and she took it.

"Next is Hecate and Artemis!" she announced the final two girls. When Lexi and I passed by each other she stopped me.

"You had to odee on the poor girl like that." she muttered. She had a small smirk indicating that she wasn't mad. I grinned at her.

"Anything to win, right Sis? You taught me that" I told her. She frowned at me but nodded slowly. She stepped into the middle of the mat next. Let's see if my big sis can catch up to her big sis.

* * *

**Alexis's P.O.V**

I stepped into the middle of the mat with Artemis. We both looked at each other with determination in our eyes.

"Good luck. You're going to need it." Artemis whispered with a cocky smirk. I smirked at the same way.

"Right back at you." I whispered back.

"Okay get ready...Begin!" Black Canary yelled. We both ran at each other and I swung a punch and she blocked it with her arm and tried to kick me which I dodged easily. She tried to punch me which I blocked. I tried kicking at her side but she threw me leg down. There was a blur of punches, kicks, blocks, flips. I wonder if anyone was following. She managed to kick me down but I immediately landed on my feet. I ran towards her, but instead of anything I did before I jumped forward, leaned in, landed on Artemis's shoulders pushing her down, and I land in a standing position. I just performed a front handspring. She looked kina ticked. She charged and so did I, I guess she was thinking the same thing I was because we both landed a kick to the ribs. We both fell to the ground grabbing and groaning our rib cages. My right and Artemis's left. I took us a couple minutes but we both got our feet breathing heavily. She threw a series of punches which I hardly dodged, but thank god I did a low sweep causing her to fall to the ground with a hard thud. I landed on her and Black Canary counted three. I laid on the ground next to her. We both looked at each other breathing heavily.

"Good job." she mouthed.

"You too" I mouthed back.


	5. Authors Notice

**Author's Note:**

**Sadly we are going to discontinue this story but if YOU want to adopt it just pm me and I will see who is fitted to get it. So sorry but we don't have the time or the inspiration anymore to do it.**


End file.
